


Waking Nightmares

by SumiArana



Category: Biohazard | Resident Evil (Gameverse)
Genre: Canon Divergence, Dead Dove: Do Not Eat, Drugs, F/M, Loss of Virginity, Non-Consensual Somnophilia, Non-consent, Not Beta Read
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-17
Updated: 2020-05-17
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:01:22
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,250
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24228502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SumiArana/pseuds/SumiArana
Summary: Chris checks on Rebecca after she's been wounded by the Yawn and medicated to help with the pain.Rebecca thinks he's someone else and begs him to stay. One shot.
Relationships: Rebecca Chambers/Chris Redfield
Kudos: 17





	Waking Nightmares

**Author's Note:**

> I'M SORRY again you can blame @tvrs_01001 because she knows exactly what to say to get me to say "yes" lmao.
> 
> This is going to fall heavily in the non-consent/drugged category. This is not consensual. There's a little bit of a redemption at the end, but it isn't sweet or kind or loving. I wrote this in like, an hour.

Chris would never forget how small Rebecca looked, curled up on the bed when he checked on her in that dingy little safe room. She was curled on her side, arms wrapped around herself. It was only a twin bed but it seemed far too large for her, the stained blanket tucked beneath her.

She looked so peaceful sleeping, too. He reckoned that it was partially the serum mixed with tha pain killer that was coursing through her veins. She’d been lucky she hadn’t lost her whole arm in the BOW attack. The snake had come out of nowhere, coiling itself into a striking position and sinking it’s giant, sharp teeth into Rebecca. He’d had to strip her to her bra, administer the serum and patch up the deep wound. He hadn’t been so sure she was going to pull through.

At this point, she’d been asleep for a few hours already. No doubt her body was in shock. But she were breathing, her pulse seemed fine. The wound on her shoulder had stopped bleeding. That was all he could for her at the moment.

He took a moment to sit at the sole chair in the room. He checked how much kerosene had left; hardly any, maybe enough to burn one corpse. He pulled his map out, running his fingers over the pathways he’d marked. There was kerosene in the room down the hall. He looked up when Rebecca stirred.

“Ri-chard?” Her breathing was labored, her voice soft. Somehow even smaller than normal. “Billy?” Came the next name. He didn’t recognize that one.

“No, Chris.” He stood, joining her by her side. He hadn’t seen Richard Aiken anywhere in the mansion; he’d been unfortunate enough to find Forest on the balcony, he didn’t know if he could handle another body.

She made a soft noise, reaching out and clasping his leg. She was pale and so small. He felt something stir in his core. Her eyelashes fluttered and she looked up at him.

“What happened?” She murmured. There was a searing pain in her shoulder and everything after getting to the mansion was fuzzy.

“You got bit. By a snake.” Chris hesitated, wondering if he should specify it was a snake half the size of the room. “How do you feel?”

“Tired, mostly.” Her eyes fluttered closed and her grip tightened on his leg. “Stay with me. Please.”

Chris glanced over his shoulder before giving a nod. What kind of guy would he be if he didn’t comfort her? She was 18 and scared. This mansion was no doubt traumatizing. Barely out of college, thrust into a nightmare.

He climbed into bed with her.

She curled against him almost immediately, putting her little head right in the middle of his chest. She made a comforted sound, her eyes fluttering again. Her breathing was shallow and she seemed to be in a state between conscious and unconscious.

He wrapped his arms around her, letting them rest in the small of her back. She nuzzled against him even further, murmuring Richard’s name again. Her legs squirmed against him absently in her twilight state. He felt himself start to get hard.

“Rebecca?” He asked softly, stroking the crown of hair on her head. It was soft and she smelled like strawberries mixed with something earthy. Her fingers splayed across his chest. He couldn’t help but notice how delicate she was. He didn’t know much about the medic; she graduated college at 18. A little socially awkward but supposedly brilliant. He couldn’t help but brush his fingers against her apple of her cheeks. She gave no response.

“Rebecca?” He asked again, this time resting his hand on her backside. Still no response. He felt himself start to grow excited, his cock stiffening and pressing against her waist.

She wasn’t going to remember any of this. What was the harm in…

He hurriedly unbuttoned her pants, slipping his fingers inside. He rubbed against the outside of her underwear, eliciting a soft sigh as he rubbed against her most sensitive parts. He pressed his fingers against her in a slow but methodic rhythm until she rolled onto her back and splayed her legs for him.

His cock was at full attention now. Her eyes were still closed, her breaths coming in short little gasps as he touched her. He slipped a single finger into her from the elastic of her underwear and stroked her g-spot a few times before withdrawing. He wasn’t surprised to find out tight she was. He popped the finger into his mouth, savoring the taste.

Chris went to work, tugging her tan pants off of her waist. Her panties were pure white with a tiny little cotton rose on the top. He couldn’t help but snort. She really played the virgin.

He peeled her panties down, leaning forward and giving her a few soft, gentle licks. His cock twitched. She tasted like peaches and cream, like _candy_. He swallowed a groan, pumping his cock a few times. He carefully climbed over her, making sure to keep most of his weight off of her. He didn’t want to hurt her further.

“Billy…” She breathed, her tongue flicking out over her bottom lip. There was a soft blush spreading across her pale cheeks. “Please…”

“Please?” Chris kissed her exposed collarbone once, readying himself at her entrance. He was throbbing hard, brushing up against her tiny, slick opening. That was all the response he needed, slipping the tip of his cock inside.

She stirred a bit below him, another soft gasp. Her legs parted further for him, allowing himself to slip inside. She was so tight and warm it was like a vice on his dick. He knew he wasn’t going to last long, which was probably a good thing. He had to find Jill and the others.

He buried himself inside of her entirely, focusing on his breathing as they both adjusted to each other.

“Hurts…Billy,” Rebecca murmured softly, one hand coming up to grasp at Chris’s bicep. Her breathing was shallower now, he noticed. Her grip on him was weak.

He began to move. The friction was delicious; she was tighter than any woman he’d been with before. He brushed his fingers against her clit a few times, feeling her relax and loosen just a bit.

Chris didn’t last long, his orgasm building quickly. He pulled out and finished himself off, letting his seed fall on the already dirty sheets below him. He realized as he went to tuck himself away that there was a small line of blood on his cock and he grimaced, wondering if she really had been a virgin.

He gathered himself, tucking Rebecca back into the sheets and climbing out of the bed. He fumbled a soft kiss on her scalp, retrieving his map and preparing himself to head back into the depths of the mansion.

The door closed behind him in his dream and it sounded not dissimilar to a gunshot. He awoke in bed, staring up at the ceiling. His breath was coming in shallow pants, guilt twisting his stomach like a knife.

It was a dream.

He felt disgusted with himself. He tried to will his erection away, covering his eyes with his hands. His face burned hot with anger.

It was the first nightmare about the mansion he’d had in six months. He took a deep breath to calm his gut.

It was much worse being the monster instead of fighting them.


End file.
